The Growup Spell
by roxan1930
Summary: Kagura tries to attack Inuyasha and Sesshomaru but accidantaly turns Rin into a 18 year old woman.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters.**

**The Grow-up Spell**

It was a nice normal day with chirping birds, nice smelling flowers, a shining sun and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting again while their groups watched with bored faces.

"When will those two finnally stop trying to kill eachother?" Kagome asked after a while and the only responds she got from the others was them just shrugging their shoulders.

"What the…..!" Sango suddenly yelled and when Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara looked at where Sango was looking they all sweatdropped because they saw Rin lying on Ah-Un's back twirling a flower, Jaken leaning against Ah-Un as he cleaned his staff and the dragon-demon himself had fallen asleep.

"I know it is normal to be used to the fighting of our sweet brothers but how can those three be so carefree?" Shippo asked.

"Because we trust that Lord Sesshomaru will win!" Jaken yelled looking up from his staff and right then Sesshomaru kicked Inuyasha in the stomach, ending the fight.

"Just as I said, Lord Sesshomaru won." Jaken said calmly and continued cleaning his staff.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru spoke up and started leaving when Kagura appeared in front of him.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha yelled as he got back up and everyone took on their figting-stances.

"Naraku has let his demons get some stuff for the last few days and now he used it to make a powerfull spell wich makes humans and demons age and he wants me to use it on you." the wind witch explained and shot but when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru jumped out of the way the beam hit Rin.

When the light of the beam cleared all the jaws dropped to the ground because Rin had turned into a eighteen year old woman.

"R-rin?" Sesshomaru managed to choke out after a while of staring.

"W-what is this?" Rin asked as she looked herself over.

"Wow…. This stuff is great! To bad it will need a few days before it can be used again." Kagura yelled and then looked at the device she used to zap Rin.

"You mean it Rin will have to be like this for a few days before she can be turned back?" Kagome asked.

"Yes and there is also the fact that I'm not going to turn her back if that's what you want." Kagura answerred.

"If you turn me back, Lord Sesshomaru will give you a hug!" Rin yelled out of the blue.

"WHAT?" Kagura and Sesshomaru yelled in unison with Kagura blushing and grinning and Sesshomaru panicking.

"Allright, it will take a week before you can change back and when it's that time I'll be there!" Kagura yelled happilly and then took off.

"Rin, why did you tell her I'll hug her?" Sesshomaru asked after he calmed down a little.

"Because I know how much she is in love with you, my Lord." the girl or now woman explained making Kagome giggle, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Jaken and Ah-Un uncomfortable, Inuyasha looking as if he was sick, Miroku jealous and making Sesshomaru himself blush a little trying to look away.

"Ahem….. let's just go and get back here next week." Sesshomaru mumbled and then grabbed Rin's hand and started walking away when Miroku jumped in front of them and grabbed Rin's hands and looking in her eyes he started to ask "Rin, now that you're a adult woman, will you bear my chi-." he didn't get farther because Sesshomaru kicked the poor monk in the face and yelled "NO SHE WON'T!"

With that Sesshomaru swung Rin over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and stormed off with Jaken and Ah-Un following.

"Okay….." Inuyasha mumbled looking at the huge cloud of dust that his brother left behind.

"Why don't we also get beck here next week?" Kagome suggested and everyone nodded their heads in approvement.

"Alright, we'll do that but untill then I'm going to have a talk with Miroku." Sango said glaring at the monk who looked scared to death and tried to hide behind Inuyasha.

_A week later_

Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara were all at the place where Rin was supposed to turn normal again.

When Sesshomaru's group came walking their way Inuyasha got ready to attack Sesshomaru but he froze when Rin yelled "DON'T YOU DARE! LISTEN, I'VE HAD A REALLY BAD WEEK WITH ALL KINDS OF MAN TRYING TO FLIRT WITH ME AND SOME EVEN TOUCHED ME SO I'M NOT IN THE MOOD THE LISTEN TO THE TWO OF YOU FIGHTING OVER NOTHING!"

After she yelled it everyone could see that Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ah-Un looked really tired.

Just when Kagome was about to ask Rin to explain what had happened in a more slow tone a group of soldiers came walking their way and all of them had their eyes on Rin.

"Rin, stay calm." Sesshomaru ordered the girl who already started to shake from anger.

When the soldiers walked past them they all said things to Rin like "Hey there my beautifull princess." and "Why don't you dump these losers and come with a real man like me." and one even dared to touch Rin's behind earning a small yelp from her and chuckles from the other soldiers but they all went quiet when a dark angry aura appeared around Rin.

"Great, now you've done it." sesshomaru murmurred with a face-palm and took a few steps away from Rin.

Right when the soldiers were about to ask him what he was talking about Rin pounced at them and started attacking them in a way that would give even Naraku nightmares.

After a while Rin was done and the soldiers were lying on top of eachother with swirling paterns instead of eyes and Rin was standing before the mountain of human taking deep breaths.

When she had finally calmed down Kagura appeared out of nowhere with the device that would change Rin back to normal.

Before anyone could say anything she shot Rin wit hit and the young woman turned back into a young girl.

"I'm normal again." Rin yelled and hugged Sesshomaru but she was soon thrown out of his arms by Kagura by then threw herself in his arms.

Rin had landed safely on Ah-Un's back and was now staring blankly and the sight before her with Kagura hugging Sesshomaru while het ried to get her to let go of him.

When she finally let go she flew off.

"Why were you people here again?" Jaken asked turning to Inuyasha's group.

"So I could get this!" Kagome laughed holding a small digital camera with a picture of kagura hugging Sesshomaru on it.

Just when she had said it the camera was snatched out of her hands and crushed in sesshomaru's big hand.

"Hey!" she yelled but quickly shut up when the dig-demon glared at her.

"Let's go." he told his own group and they left.

**The End**


End file.
